Reunited/Finding the stolen eggs
This is how Alan, Willy, Scootaloo, and Eric reunite with the rest of our heroes and where Alan and Willy find the stolen eggs in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. fades to the next morning where Eric opens the truck and checks the coast, as Alan packs his binoculars in his backpack. And he, Eric, Willy, and Scootlaoo exit the truck and begin walking off. And then it cuts to Billy who climbs down the tree and he looks around, and the coast is clear too as he signals the Kirby's and our heroes to come down from the tree. And then it cuts to Alan looking through his binoculars and spots a dock with a boat Alan: Yeah, there's a boat. Right alongside the bank. It looks in good shape. Eric: Rescue boat? Alan: No. Something left behind. If it floats. Willy: Well, I hope it works. Then we can get off the island with it. four walk off and then it cuts back the others at a creek Billy: Stick to the plan. Head for the coast. Amanda: You're not gonna look for Dr. Grant? Rainbow: Or Willy and Scoots? Billy: Going to the coast was Alan's idea. If he's alive along with Willy and Scootaloo, that's where they're heading. Paul: I agree. Amanda: What about Eric? Paul: Eric's a smart kid. He probably knows he stands his best chance at the coast, he figures that all the big dinosaurs are in the center of the island. Billy Right? Billy: Sure. group walks off again and then it cuts back to Eric, Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo Eric: Alan a raptor claw You know what this is? Alan: Yeah, it's a raptor claw. I used to have one. A fossil. Eric: Mine is new. Willy: How much of the island did you explore? Eric: I stayed pretty close to the compound. I figured if anyone came looking for me, that's where they'd start. Alan: We need to get to the coast. That was the plan. Eric: Are you sure? The closer you get to water, the bigger things get. Alan: Well, if we can find our way down into the canyon, we can follow that river out to the coast. Well, after we find your parents. Eric: And then what? Alan: One step at a time. Eric: stops Listen. Alan: What? hear the satellite phone ringing in the distance Eric: That's my dad's satellite phone! Eric runs up ahead Alan: Wait a minute. How do you know? Scootaloo: Yeah? What is it even playing? Eric: "Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, in Westgate!" Dad! Mom! Dad! Mom! Willy, and Scootaloo run after him as it cuts back to the others not too far away Eric: the distance Dad! stops Amanda Eric: the distance Mom! Dad! Paul: ERIC!!!! Amanda: ERIC!!! Paul: Eric! This way! run to the direction Eric! Eric! Eric: Mom! Dad! Paul: Eric! Eric: Mom! they run out to a field with a giant fence Paul: Eric! Eric: Mom! shows Eric, Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo in the same field Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! all run up to the fence Amanda: Eric! crawl under the bars and hug Eric Paul: I knew it. My God. I knew it. Oh, God. Billy, and the others come up to each other Billy: Alan's hand Boy, am I glad to see you. Rainbow: Thank goodness you're safe, Scoots! Scootaloo: of course I'd be safe. Especially if Willy's with me. Billy: Hey you got my bag. Fluttershy: My saddlebags! You found them, Willy! Alan: Yeah. Lucky strap. Billy: Want me to carry it? Fluttershy: Do you wanna hand my bags back to me? Willy: Now not, we've gotta get to the other side of this fence. Alan: We need to find a gap here. shows spikes on the top of the fence Scootaloo: Well, we're not climbing over this one. Paul: How did you know we were here? Eric: The phone. That stupid jingle from the store. I heard it. Paul: My phone? Peter Sam: You found the phone?! Eric: Yeah, your satellite phone. Hugs: Great! We can use it to call for help! Amanda: Where is it? Paul: I don't have it. Amanda: When did you use it last? Paul: stutters On the plane. I got a call on the plane and.... Amanda: What? What? Paul: I loaned it to Nash. Stephen: Wait, if Nash had it. Then that means, it's inside the.... the phone rings again, and everyone looks and widen their eyes in shock. There was the Spinosaurus! (as the phone is still ringing from inside its stomach) Alan: Run! all begin running as the Spinosaurus roars and growls and nearly bits down on Alan. But. then Alan, Eric, Willy, and Scootaloo go through a hole as the Spinosaurus tries to go through it but doesn't prevail Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spinosaurus walks away growling in anger, as the Kirby's hug each other Spike: Hah! You can't catch us now! Spinosaurus breaks through the fence out of rage Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charlie: Did you really have to taunt him?! Spike: Sorry! I'm Sorry! all run into a nearby building right behind them as they shut the doors all locked the door by using all the locks as the Spinosaurus tries to break down the door, but it gives up Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he walks away, the Kirby's hug again as Alan, Billy, Willy, and Fluttershy head to a view of the canyon Billy: Alan, you wanna give the bag back? Alan: It's okay Billy, I've got it. Fluttershy: Yes, can I have my own bags back now? Willy: It's okay, I can carry them. They're not even that heavy. Billy: Please give me the bag. Fluttershy: Willy, please give my saddlebags this instant. and Willy turn to them with confused faces Billy: They're not safe. carefully unzips the bag and it shows two raptor eggs inside them Alan: Raptor eggs?! Did you steal raptor eggs? Willy: Wait a minute. (he then carefully unbuckles the strap on the bags, and then when he pulls open the flap, there inside the bag are 3 raptor eggs) gasps Raptor eggs? You stole, Raptor eggs?! (the rest of the team hear this and are shocked to see the eggs) Rainbow: You didn't! Applejack: She did! James: (as Sokka his own way) No wonder those raptors were trying to hack us up! You stole eggs from their nest! Fluttershy: Please, I was only... Edward: Why would you do that?! What were you 2 thinking?! Fluttershy: (gulps) I... I... Billy: We swear if we'd known you were going to end up with them... It was an impulse, I thought they'd be worth a fortune. Enough to fund the dig site another 10 more years. But you have to believe me. This was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions. they were talking, Paul, Amanda, and Eric look over Alan: "With the best intentions"? Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. Duncan: Well, are ya' gonna explain yourself, Shy? Or do we have to force you to?! Fluttershy: I just wanted to bring home some Raptors to raise so we could have them be our bodyguards on our future adventures! Please, I know it was stupid, but I was only thinking about us! Hiro: It doesn't matter! You put all out lives in danger! I'm shocked to see an animal caretaker like yourself would do something careless and stupid like this! Apple Bloom: No kiddin'! You warn me and the girls about not messin' with creatures of the Everfree Forest, but ya' steal eggs from dinosaurs?! Applejack: This idjit' move y'all committed makes you a complete hypocrite ta' what you know about animal safety! Fluttershy: I'm sure if I just explained it to the parents they'd understand! Mako: (finally snapping in extreme fury, literally grabs Fluttershy by the neck, as her eyes bulge out with a squee, before he picks her off the ground, strangling her) LISTEN, YOU COWARDLY, ACROPHOBIC, DOORMAT; WE'VE ALMOST BEEN EATEN ALIVE BY VELOCIRAPTORS ON OUR PREVIOUS ADVENTURES ON THESE DAMN ISLANDS!!! (Starts shaking her) AND YOU WERE ACTUALLY WILLING TO STEAL THEIR EGGS ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GIVE US SOME STUPID BODYGUARDS!?!?!? (releases Fluttershy as she coughs and gasps for her breath) Okay, this... this is by far the worst thing you have done! In fact, you, are nothing more than a walking deathtrap! Take the Parasprite invasion in Ponyville you told us about a while back. Why do you think it got worse in the first place? Oh, because you were too hypnotized by their cute appearances to get rid of one single one in your cottage after the first bundles were taken back to the forest! Or, how about the Grand Galloping Gala? Why did it get so chaotic? Oh, that's right, because you were driven to madness trying to make friends with the Animals of the gardens, despite the fact they were more afraid you, and then you ran them into the main hall, and messed up everything! Oh! And how about the time you backstabbed Twilight when she needed you guys at Cadance and Armor's wedding when she noticed something off about the imposter Cadance? Did you help her? No, you were more interested in being a damn bridesmaid for Cadance. And sided with Armor and turned your back on her! But, let me ask you, how in all of the seven seas would you know how Cadance normally acts?! You didn't spend as much time with her as Twilight did! (Fluttershy whimpers at this statement) You know, I don't think you really got the raptors for all of us. I think you just wanted some tough animals to protect you because you're too cowardly and weak to properly fend for yourself! Rattlesnake Jake: You know, Mak is right. When ah' first saw you, you didn't try to help them cows or yer' friends. Ya' fell back and shook in fear of me, into a hatchling's arms of all things! Ah' have seen many cowards, but you. Yer' the biggest coward ah' ever met. All you've done is cower in fear and hardly gain a stiff upper lip. You ain't nothin' but a big, fat coward. Say it! Fluttershy: (softly) Yes. Rattlesnake Jake: Louder! Fluttershy: (with tears) YES!!!!! (cries a little bit) Alan: You know what, Billy? As far as I'm concerned... you're no better than the people that built this place. walks off leaving Billy in silence then Alan walks to a smashed window and hangs the bag over the edge, but then after a moment he pulls it away from the edge. Paul: What are you doing? Those things are after us because of those. Alan: (puts Billy's bag in his backpack) Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us. Paul: What if they catch us with them? Alan: What if they catch us without them? Willy: We hang on the eggs for now. Then should we run into the raptors again, we're returning them. No question. Alan: There's a boat at the bottom just downriver. Try to make to the coast at least. go down a spiral staircase leaving Billy and Fluttershy the only ones behind Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts